pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Gracie Watson Somerville
Gracie Watson Somerville (born Petrel) is a loyal and cheeky English founding PSA agent, being the Tech second-in-command. She is a shapeshifter, thanks to her childhood friend, Bat the NightWing. She is married to Jet Pack Guy, and the mother of their child Jewel. Due to her frequent time travels, she is older than she should be, but only by a few hours. Gracie is a comedienne, actress, singer, and musician. She is perhaps best known for her portrayals of the Phoenix Queen in The Chronicles of the Bamboo Forest trilogy, Lily Forest in Jawn and Jawn 2, Karen in Battlefield, and Allison Adler in Mocking Bird. She is in a band with her brother, Ultraviolet, but it is currently on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. Gracie owns several puffles, one of each colour (including the special ones). Her most well-known ones are Blitzen, Boomer, Starburst, Rthyin, and Darktwist. Appearance Gracie is known to change up her clothing from form to form, but in her most common form she takes, a penguin, she has many different outfits. She originally sported white diva sunglasses, before replacing them with black glasses or no face wear at all. She'll usually wear a hoodie, such as a black hoodie or Waddle On hoodie, the most common one being a orange hoodie. She has naturally mid-length ginger hair, usually in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. However, her hair seems to slightly change from orange to red to orange-red constantly in her different forms. As a penguin, she stands at 3' 9" (about 120 cm), and in human form, at 5' 9" (181 cm), being rather tall. In her SeaWing form, Gracie's scales are a mid-tone of aqua (like in her penguin form), and her under scales are light aqua. The inside of her wings are light aqua with hints of mint green. The scales on her forehead have a hint of red, for some odd reason, which echoes her ginger hair in her anthropomorphic forms. Powers Gracie has many powers, some form-exclusive and others universal. *Shapeshifting: Gracie has the ability to take the form of anything she desires, but becomes extremely fatigued and nauseated if she shapeshifts too fast or is in a form too long (besides her normal SeaWing and penguin form). Since she's naturally a SeaWing, she can become one for as long as she likes. Since she uses her penguin form more than the others, her body's grown to be used to being in it for very long periods of time. SeaWing Form *Underwater Breathing: being an underwater dragon and having gills, she can swim underwater for as long as she likes. *Glow-in-the-dark Scales: Gracie can light up her scales to glow in the dark. *Night Vision: Gracie can see in the dark using this ability, but it's all in black-and-white. Penguin Form *Skyward Staff: When Gracie had control over this weapon, she could cast light spells to defeat darkness. However, she no longer has access to this powerful staff. *Dark Matter Sword: This black sword that is always emitting mysterious black mist acts as a normal long-sword, except that the mist can act as a smoke screen. This used to be Gracie's main weapon, but now she rarely uses it, as her main element is light. *Wings: Gracie has angel wings, but has trouble using them and rarely does since she's afraid she'll hurt someone or herself. She has gotten better at flying, but would still rather be safe. Biography Early Life Gracie was born in Pyrrhia in the Kingdom of the Sea, but her name wasn't Gracie when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. They were both soldiers of the queen, being busy with their duties, so their friends would usually look after Petrel. But one day, when the SkyWings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the SeaWings and SkyWings, while her dad instantly grabbed his daughter and dashed to the tunnel most of the SeaWings were trying to escape into. A firebomb hit Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He wasn't moving, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father. But, instead her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging SeaWings and SkyWings. She got scratched up and had a few burns. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A SkyWing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the Deep Palace! Go somewhere safe!" So, Petrel tried her best to find the Deep Palace. She ended up swimming north without realizing it, going farther from any safe places. She found the depressing and dark island of the NightWings. A lavender animus dragon, Bat, took care of her after discovering her poor, almost lifeless figure on the burnt up beach of the NightWings' home. She hid with Bat for a month, Bat fearing what the other Nightwings would do if they found out a SeaWing was among them. She lived in the rain forest for most of her time with Bat since the NightWings had moved to the rain forest after the volcano on their island erupted. The two became good friends. Bat even gave Petrel the powers to become other forms, like a penguin, pony, and other dragon types after accidentally casting an unknown animus spell. Childhood Life Petrel would often experiment shapeshifting, but she found herself extremely fatigued after transforming so much. She even questioned her sanity one time and if shapeshifting too much would drive her insane, going into a phase where she remained a SeaWing without shapeshifting. Bat didn't know the price of her powers, so she often wasted it, becoming crazier every time her powers were used. When Petrel was 10, Bat made a wormhole to an unknown dimension to protect her from the angry NightWings that were finding out about the animus NightWing's actions. thumb|left|340px Petrel found herself on Club Penguin island, looking down at the pitiful buildings and penguins. She was utterly confused, as the penguins she'd seen on Pyrrhia looked much less colourful. She became a penguin, and lived at Club Penguin island after realizing she didn't have much of a choice of living as a dragon among penguins. She did consider eating them all, but they were awfully cute and intelligent, maybe a bit like scavengers on Pyrrhia but a little more civilized. She learned how to get used to not being able to fly as a penguin and how to act how they did. At the age of 12, a couple (Jeremy and Clara) and their only child (Tim) passed by Petrel in the Coffee Shop. She reminded the couple of their stillborn daughter ten years ago. They'd always imagined that she'd be a ginger with green eyes, like Jeremy's eyes. She told them her story, and they instantly promised to keep her true identity a secret and give her a new identity. She went by the name Gracie, the couple's stillborn child's name, after moving to England with her new family. Tim taught Gracie basic penguin skills, like how to read and write. Soon it got hard to teach her the penguin ways once Tim had to go to school again, so Gracie joined him. She met two fine penguins, John Watson and Jordin Eira, and they instantly became the best of friends. She also met the mysterious Agent 380, but they didn't talk much. She also met Amanda, whom would often play with her and Tim. Tim got Gracie into Marvel comics and video games. Her favourite comic was X-men. They reminded her of herself, especially Mystique, the shapeshifter. He also got her into acting and performing arts. They starred in some of the school plays together, becoming a wonderful duo. Gracie also played in band, given private lessons by her father. She learned to play several instruments over the course of a few years. During the summer, the Somervilles would sometimes go to Club Penguin to attend some of the parties. Gracie met Jet Pack Guy at the age of 15 when at Club Penguin, and they both shared feelings for each other. Teenage and Early Adulthood Life Travels With the Doctor One day, at the age of 17, Gracie was getting bored of this new world, and found it kind of dull. When the TARDIS appeared in her room, she entered only because she had nothing better to do. She was transported to the Lands of Beyond, accompanying herself with the Doctor and his watchfox Kippy. The Doctor and Gracie seemed to be very similar, both being very clever and conscientious, even hating pears. The full story of Gracie's first adventure with the Doctor can be viewed in the novel, The Phantom TARDIS . After the events of the novel, Gracie returned to a much more exciting and fantastic world. When she asked if she'd ever see the Doctor again, he said it was possible. Gracie wanted to see the Doctor again, but didn't know when she'd have the time as there was so much to do and see all of a sudden. Acting Gracie often auditioned for movies and TV shows, [[file:GRACIE_YOUNG.png|thumb|200px|Gracie's debut on television, as Zoe Jordan in Ages by.]] after surprising her school with her amazing acting. Her brother got a role in a movie before she did, but she got one soon afterwards. Clara and Jeremy were proud. Three months after becoming 18, Gracie set off to college. She still acted and performed in plays and movies, studying it more in filming academies. She graduated from college at 23, continuing to act as a hobby. She became so famous, she was invited to interviews, tours, award ceremonies, and even had her own line of figurines. She also became a well-known musician, and had a decent singing voice. Gracie met Jimmy Honey when they stared together in the film The Luck of the Irish together. They became close, and consider each other best friends. The two are good friends to this day, and will often attempt to star in the same movies, TV shows, and plays together. Marriage At the age of 23, Gracie married Jet Pack Guy after dating him for three years in college. They had their first child, Jewel, when Gracie was 24. The PSA At the age of 27, Gary, Gracie's uncle, requested for Gracie to join the PSA. She agreed, and quickly befriended all the agents and the new ones that'd come in the following years. She became close to Candice, Kris's wife at the time, but they grew distant once she divorced Kris and moved away. Gary opened up a wormhole to Pyrrhia, and Gracie was reunited with her parents, meeting her new little sister, Skua. Reunion With the Doctor The Doctor returned only a few months after Gracie joined the PSA. She became his companion, travelling to many places across the universe, but often stuck to Earth. One time they even camped out in the middle of Australia in 1960 for a while. Gracie had a few brushes with death, but she always learned how to avoid them in future cases. Gracie and the Doctor grew close, but she could tell he was trying not to grow too close as all his time with his companions was short-lived and ended in death or them leaving. Gracie understood, though, after finding about the stories of his past companions. Gracie returned often to her home, not telling anyone about her travels with the Doctor. She also found the Dark Matter sword on her journeys, to which she still wields today. The sword reveals her dark side, but she'd never plan to blow up the sun with dark matter... After Kippy resigned as a watchfox, he was given to Gracie as a present from the Doctor. Present Life Gracie often hangs around Club Penguin and London when she isn't travelling for work. She sometimes visits her parents in Pyrrhia, but her parents think it's safer not to visit with the mad NightWings looking for her. However, Gracie is most likely believed as dead or MIA by them after all these years. She reunited with her old friends, Dr. John Watson and Jordin Eira, her best grade school mates. They hadn't seen each other since college. She became acquainted with John's flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. She went on a few cases with her two friends. She was not in on Sherlock's fake death, so she went into a great state of depression during the time she was under the illusion that he was dead. She was very happy and mad at the same time when he revealed he was not dead. Gracie often mistakes Sherlock and John for a couple, "shipping" them with Mrs. Hudson from afar. thumb|200px Sherlock and John will often visit the PSA on Club Penguin island to help them with cases. They've grown fond of the agents, but some of them still have troubles trusting Sherlock, as does he for them. She adopted a pet Great White Shark, until supposedly Meg ate him. Sam, Dean, and Castiel often visit Club Penguin island to investigate the paranormal activity reported there. Due to visiting the island so much, they've befriended the PSA, whom often help out on the cases and report some. Gracie enjoys the brothers and Castiel's presence, and will sometimes join them on their hunts off the island, as supernatural creatures have always fascinated her, being one herself. Gracie owns a DeLorean, given to her by her father. It can transform into a penguin, named Daisy, and the two have grown close as friends. Musician Life Gracie can play multiple instruments, including the trumpet, guitar, bass guitar, drums, alto saxophone, and bari saxophone. She is only an expert on the guitar and drums, however, and hasn't played most of her instruments in months or even years. Gracie and Tim are in a band together, Ultraviolet, formed around when Gracie graduated from college, but it has been recently disbanded temporarily. Jordin and John believe that anyone in the band was also part of the "Punch Club", where Tim and Gracie would drink punch. Just like in the Fight Club in the movie of the same name, the first rule was not to talk about it. Jordin and John also believe that sometimes the siblings will use practising together as a lie to get together for Punch Club, without raising suspicion. Godly Position After finding the Skyward staff after the defeat of Scorn, she became the queen of the Sky Kingdom. But since the staff held powerful forces inside of it, and it could not contain under such weak grace of an ordinary penguin, it was burning Gracie from the inside out. She could still use its unimaginable powers to keep Earth safe, but that just made things worse. The staff was supposed to be wielded by a deity, but misreadings by scientist lead to the conclusion that any penguin could wield it. thumb|230px|left|Being possessed She was drugged and kidnapped by the Illuminati once they found she could be useful to them. She was forced to bring out their plans with her powers, and wasn't set free until she captured one of her friends and gave him to the Illuminati. She felt that her position was really risky, and then realized what the staff was doing to her. After finding out what the staff was doing to her, she summoned Castiel to possess her and stop the staff from slowly killing her. But Castiel was reluctant, saying it could only be done if he completely removed her from the Skyward staff and her high ranking as the queen. Gracie agreed, and she was freed from the staff just a few weeks later. She returned to just wield her Dark Matter sword, that was in some way much better than the Skyward Staff. But, what she didn't know that the angel left a permanent mark on Gracie's back... Personality Gracie is a sarcastic and funny penguin. She laughs a lot and tells jokes, hence being a comedienne. She gets embarrassed and offended when no one laughs at her jokes, however. She uses comedy to hide the fact that she's very self-loathing, being a Stepford Smiler. Not many people seem to know this. Gracie doesn't take herself seriously at times. She can be ignorant and cheeky, but most of the time she's warm, brilliant, and always wanted around by her friends. She is energetic and out-going, being immature sometimes, unlike her brother. When she wields the Dark Matter sword, she seems very menacing and evil, but she's never seen using it for bad causes. Instead, she ironically fights off the forces of evil with it. She can also be noted for wielding many light weapons. Gracie happens to like science and physics, mostly because her uncle got her into it and so did the Doctor. Gary wanted her to learn about science more, so he sent her off onto a Science Camp when she was 14. She is also has a bit of power of deduction. She gets a few compliments from Sherlock, the one she learned some of her deducing skills from. She can sometimes be too hard on herself and too critical on others. She has a Mind Palace, which she visits often when with her uncle, Gary. It looks like the SeaWing Summer Palace, with a cave at the bottom leading to her childhood house. It is unknown why the Koopalings are major characters in the palace, but it could be hinting to Gracie's huge geeky side, and her obsession with Nintendo games. Gracie loves video games and will often play them during her free time. Marvel superheroes can sometimes be seen in her palace. Gracie is also very musical, being decent at playing the guitar and baritone saxophone. Her father got her into music, as he plays multiple saxophones. Gracie is horrible at sports, like her mother. She tried to play football (soccer) in middle school, but left the team after deciding the team was better off without her. However, she still hits the gym regularly, balancing out her bad habit of not eating healthy. Puffles Filmography Film Television Quotes *"Wibbly wobbly, and timey wimey!" - Commonly while travelling with the Doctor. *"So, you're gonna have to staple a flex capacitor to your back." - Gracie after Jimmy said he'd run so fast he'd go back in time. *"When you have potatoes you make potato salad." *"PAYICHES!" - How she pronounces 'peaches.' *"Oh, what a bloody fine Dark Matter sword...I'd never plan to blow up the sun with it." - Discovering her Dark Matter sword. *"Allons-y? Mon dieu, I'm not ready." - Being rushed out the TARDIS by the Doctor. *"Sometimes, you just need to murder someone." -As Xandra Heloise in Damned. *"What's over the rainbow? It's OK not to know the answer to everything." OtRwStT - At All Costs introduction *"What do I wish my future will be like? I want to be cremated." *"Go! Go! Go!" *"I'm feeling a bit gay. I think I've been hanging out with my brother too much." Trivia *Gracie is friends with Randall Boggs and the rest of the ROR. *She's strangled Rookie before. *She's crashed one of the Penguin Band's private parties before. *She has a jet pack, but it's never seen because Jimmy always steals it. *She's eaten squid brains before. *She tends to do everything "aggressively". *She is left-flippered. Gallery 291px-Penguin Request by Dogkid1 (1).PNG Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Users Category:Cake lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Cronut lovers Category:Donut Lovers Category:EPF agents Category:Dogs Category:Dragons Category:Somervilles Category:Meetable Characters Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Foreigners Category:Water Elementals Category:Fire Elementals Category:Alien Category:Crackheads Category:Ice Elementals Category:Illuminati Category:Light Elementals Category:Dark Elementals Category:Dogkid's Characters Category:Music Lovers